


this forever endeavour (with you)

by fen_the_magnificat



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Recovery, Songfic, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fen_the_magnificat/pseuds/fen_the_magnificat
Summary: Better doesn’t stop Sam flinching when one of them moves a little too fast near him, doesn’t stop Bad waking up with the words Sam spat echoing around him, or Skeppy checking himself in the mirror- making sure the gems embedded in his skin stay the blue colour of diamonds. Doesn’t stop Ant driving his claws through anything purple, trying to destroy the thoughts of the first sign of his possession, and how things only got worse.Once you hit rock bottom the only way to go is up.Better was- well, better was simply better.- Or -The Badlands get better. Together.
Relationships: Antfrost & Sam | Awesamdude, Darryl Noveschosch & Sam | Awesamdude, Darryl Noveschosh & Zak Ahmed, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	this forever endeavour (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junipersand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junipersand/gifts).



> hello! this is for my valentines partner on the writers block discord. i really hope you enjoy it! song is forever endeavour by the altogether.

_Inside this house of mine_

_Came you and I_

It was over. Their very own personal hell blown to kingdom come.

_Two of a kind with a past left behind_

_But don't use that chair_

Bad could only describe the way he felt as, well, bad. The four of them, Ant, Skeppy, Sam and Bad himself, had trekked to Sam’s base, before gracefully depositing themselves around the space. 

The scene was so very normal. 

So why did Bad feel so foreign?

_Sit over there while I go fix you_

_Something we both can share._

Sam had left the room. Ant was, much to his guilt, glad. His eyes were back to their celestial blue, yet he couldn’t seem to make them meet Sam’s own. 

Not after what was done.

_There, up on the wall_

_A mark from last fall_

_The Christmas tree barely scraped through the hall_

Skeppy selfishly didn’t want to think about it- the egg, the vines, anything. 

His eyes caught on a slight chip in the wall, and he was brought back to the happier times, when he and Sam had tried to situate a much too tall spurce in the room, heaving and cursing all the way, much to Bad’s abhorrence.

He quickly suppressed the urge to grin.

_And were once four_

_Kids through these doors_

_But two are all grown and have left just to_

_See what's in store_

Sam felt bad for almost praying that none of the kids turned up.

The creeper hybrid had made it clear to them that his home was a safe space for them, but standing in the kitchen- quelling the burning, of both fear and guilt, in his chest- he didn’t know if he could handle a kid having a breakdown on top of the one he felt like he was about to have.

_And I'll share this forever endeavour with you_

_Never expecting what's bound to come true_

_It's always the mystery I've come to see_

_That brings out the best in the you and the me_

Painfully, slowly, a conversation starts. 

One of the stupid ones they would have before- before. Someone wondered aloud about the fact that the dinosaurs could have been rainbow. Now giggles drifted in the air, accompanied by wild gestures. 

Looking upon the scene one would never guess there was ever conflict between the group.

_Now you're asleep in the sun_

_With dreams on the run_

_And hoping to find them when day is done_

Time went on. Time always does. 

Soon enough it was lazy cloud gazing that sometimes turned into star-gazing because no-one really wanted to get up and leave while the others were so close. It was stilted conversations and tearful hugs when someone crossed a boundary. 

It was… 

Better.

_But they won't go far_

_We know where they are_

_We'll catch them like fireflies inside of a jar_

Better will never be perfect.

Better isn’t like before.

Better doesn’t stop Sam flinching when one of them moves a little too fast near him, doesn’t stop Bad waking up with the words Sam spat echoing around him, or Skeppy checking himself in the mirror- making sure the gems embedded in his skin stay the blue colour of diamonds. Doesn’t stop Ant driving his claws through anything purple, trying to destroy the thoughts of the first sign of his possession, and how things only got worse.

Once you hit rock bottom the only way to go is up.

Better was- well, better was simply better.

_And I'll share this forever endeavour with you_

_Never expecting what's bound to come true_

_It's always the mystery I've come to see_

_That brings out the best in the you and the me_

Bad could only describe the way he felt as good.

_We won't be here long I know that's true_

Ant liked seeing Sam in the room with them, now that he felt safe to always be near them.

_But I'll make this moment forever with you_

Skeppy didn’t suppress grins anymore, now, he smiles freely.

_We won't say goodbye, no, not tonight_

Sam caught Tommy and Tubbo in a tight hug, glancing over his shoulder at the rest of the Badlands, face spilt openly in a wide grin.

_And I'll share this forever endeavour with you_

_Never expecting what's bound to come true_

_It's always the mystery I've come to see_

_That brings out the best in the you and the me_

Yeah, things were better.

**Author's Note:**

> there we have it. consider joining the discord? https://discord.gg/QC74tefQ
> 
> see ya later, ladies gents and those on the fence!


End file.
